kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Yuta
Yuta (유타) is a sura of Taraka and Garuda heritage. This name, used among the humans, was given to him by Leez; his brother Maruna refers to him by his sura name, Jatayu (자타유).Season 2 Chapter 73: The One to Stand Before Me (3) His real name is hidden and not yet known due to the Power of the Name. Appearance During his second stage, Yuta resembled a pre-teen boy with pale skin, short and straight black hair, a pair of big, dark gray eyes, and a small nose. He wore a light pink cape, long enough to cover his bare chest, back, and part of his grayish-pink trousers. Yuta carried his tightly-wrapped sword on his lower back. Yuta's third stage appearance resembles a boy in his mid teens, with the same hair, eyes, and skin color as his previous stage. His former cape is now a loosely-fitting scarf that seems to float around him, leaving his bare chest mostly exposed. His sura form is covered by black, scaly armor. When he is angered, his eyes become a menancing red and some lines appear on his face, right on the cheekbones and at the corner of his eyes; this tends to occur when he is extremely aggravated, or when he uses his transcendental skills. His eyes occasionally turn turquoise, the color of his mother Kali'sSeason 1 Chapter 96: Lies for You (8) (as well as his stepmother Taraka'sSeason 2 Chapter 47: Rift (7)) eyes. His sura wings appear at will and they were likely the reason he didn't wear anything under his cape during his second stage. His left wing comes from his Garuda half: it is a feathered wing, similar to Maruna's but with completely black feathers. The right wing, instead, is from Chaos and resembles a bat wing, with a semi-transparent pinkish membrane attached to a frame of red bones, with a gray bone hook on the wing's joint. The membrane is crossed by thin red veins. Despite his origins, he always identifies himself as being from the Garuda Clan, not the Taraka Clan. Yuta-portrait.png Yuta suprize.jpg|Yuta's 2nd stage human form Red Yuta.jpg|Yuta revealing his Chaos side Personality Despite his apparent age and chaotic half, he has strong self-control thanks to the teachings he received from Shuri. Sometimes his self-control slips, but not to the point of killing humans or hunting sura indiscriminately. Yuta cares greatly for his companions, to the point of pretending to be a Half for Leez's sake, and a full-blooded human for Ran; he also tries to protect Halfs with whom he crosses paths. He hasn't revealed his real name, not even to Leez, whom he seems to be attracted to; the reason seems to be that the Taraka Clan was made with the faulty and dangerous names left at the beginning of the universe by Kali. In fact, his brother Maruna does not appear to know Yuta's true name, either. The Power of the Name seems to be at play here, hence the necessity of each of the siblings hiding their true names. Powers and Abilities Yuta shares the Taraka clan's ability to nullify magic and transcendentals with his eyes. Gods cannot use insight on him unless he allows it, such as when he needed to communicate secretly with God Kubera during the Test of the Sword.Season 1 Chapter 93: Lies for You (5)Season 2 Chapter 42: Rift (2) Synopsis History Show/Hide Synopsis-History Yuta is the son of Garuda and Kali and the only known child of a god. One of his earliest memories is of his mother, Kali, telling him she had to go and that she must leave him, her masterpiece. To fill the maternal void she was leaving behind, she created a stepmother, Taraka, to replace her. Taraka was the ideal mother who always put Yuta first and was willing to do anything for him. She was also granted immortality by Kali so that Yuta would always be able to see his "mother," even though they would never see each other again. In Yuta's next flashback, as a young Yuta slept in Taraka's arms, Garuda saw Taraka's presence as a sign that he'd been granted leave to depart.Season 1 Chapter 97: Lies for You (9) At some unknown point in the past, Yuta cried and blamed his stepmother for killing his friend. Taraka denied having killed him, but tells him to believe whatever he wants. She referred to Yuta as her successor as head of the Chaos Clan and encouraged him to eat as much as he wanted. in the sura realm]] Sometime later, he was taken by his father Garuda to the Garuda Clan. According to Taraka, Garuda ignored him and Vinata only cared for her own children. But Yuta learned and lived with his siblings Maruna and Kalavinka. When he was learning to fly, he felt embarrassed by his wings; it was Maruna who cheered Yuta on and convinced him that he might have been born of two clans, but he belonged to the Garuda Clan.Season 1 Chapter 49: Half (7) The three siblings were separated by their father to hide the Power of the Name, but promised to reunite one day. Garuda's best friends (Gandharva, Shuri, and Visnu) took them in, raised and trained them. Yuta was left in Shuri's charge, to the envy of many sura. Due his large apetite and chaotic tendencies, he was feared in the Yaksha Clan. When he ate a Garuda sura, Shuri was advised to kill him while he was still small and weak. She refused and suggested to give him more time, since he wasn't at fault for inheriting such tastes.Season 1 Chapter 45: Half (3) Shuri taught Yuta the "Way of a King" and her patient teachings formed and reinforced his self-control. Shuri disappeared along with Visnu in N0 and Yuta was left stranded in the human realm on the planet Isholy. Season 1 Show/Hide Synopsis-Season 1 ''Arc 7: Half (半) Looking for a way to reunite with his siblings, Yuta met Leez and Asha on their way towards Mistyshore. He was helping a Half escape from hunters, and was stopped by Asha's and Leez's arrival at the scene just before he attacked the hunters for hurting the Half girl. Asha was initially suspicious of his nature and intentions, to the point of believing he was an inferior sura of the Garuda Clan, and thus threatening him in case he wanted to hurt her or Leez. After discovering the truth, however, Asha accepted his help in reaching Kalibloom, their common goal. Yuta was planning on using the Sword of Re to open a path to the sura realm and reunite with his family. Because of Leez's hatred for superior sura, he pretended to be a Half. It was Leez who gave him his name, after discovering he didn't have one. Leez stayed overnight thinking of a series of names, until she read the name 'Yuta' from the list she had written and the boy immediately accepted it. Apparently it was very close to his actual name, as he asked Leez if she came up with the name on her own. Arc 8: The Wavering King In Mistyshore, Yuta heard the call for help from a Gandharva Half who was being killed by humans in the woods near the city. Seeing the corpse made his self-control slip a bit, making him hurt the killers in retaliation for the Half's painful death. This event led to his first meeting with Agwen and Kasak Rajof, who were on their way to Mistyshore for Agwen's new job as Ran Sairofe's teacher at the local University of magic. Agwen attempted to capture Yuta, but her spell mysteriously failed and he fled. Afraid of what Yuta could do, Agwen forced Kasak to pursue him. Kasak analyzed the situation and, after taking full sura form, calmly talked to Yuta, who confirmed his speculations about the existence of a sura half-breed. Since Kasak appeared to bear information on his family, Yuta tried to get him to divulge more, but Kasak ran out of vigor, forcing him to return to his human form and fall asleep on a nearby rock. Arc 9: Rival That evening, when Agwen deposited her father's unconscious body on his hotel room bed, Agwen invited Asha's group to a meat buffet dinner, much to Yuta's happiness, who could finally snatch away his favorite food (raw meat). During dinner, Agwen received an urgent summons from Atera. When Yuta realized Kasak would be leaving with Agwen, he hastily ran to Kasak's hotel room intending to ask him about his siblings. However, Kasak refused to talk about them, instead informing him of his earrings, a god-level item capable of suppressing his non-human characteristics. Since Ran (the new companion Asha picked up for traveling through the Water Channel) was scared of Halfs, and Yuta couldn't pass as a human because of his teeth, he chose to borrow the earrings for now, and wait until he developed to force the information about his siblings from Kasak. Arc 11: The Power of the Name Inside the Water Channel, Yuta hunted for sura to eat as the rest of his group slept, but because he ate them alive, they made enough noise to catch Leez's attention. Yuta managed to avoid being seen by a curious Leez due Kubera's help in distracting her. Unexpectedly, Kasak's earrings broke, which Yuta attributed to his stepmother, Taraka, and saw this as her way of pulling him towards the side of Chaos. Arc 12: Lies for You As the group's boat neared the channel exit, they were approached by a Chaos sura and Yuta saw that his stepmother was nearby. To avoid having anyone else hurt, he urged everyone (in writing) to disregard him and proceed to the exit, then left the boat to meet Taraka, who took Yuta away using the Water Channel of Carte. Taraka revealed that she would take her son back to the sura realm, and described Yuta's love for Leez as a "twisted form of suppressed hunger." Leez caught up with them and fought Taraka until she ran out of vigor, at which point Taraka slammed her into the side of the mountain. An angry Yuta transformed and attacked Taraka, quickly subduing her. He made her realize she was only a creation of Kali, embedded with the goddess' memories. After ferrying Ran and an unconscious Leez to saftey, Yuta revealed himself to Ran as a superior sura and waited for Asha's arrival before going back to deal with his stepmother. Taraka finally accepted her role and realized how difficult she had made Yuta's life. Intending to be a better mother, she let him remain in the human realm. Before leaving, Taraka warned Yuta about an Insight she had, where she saw him attacking Leez in a few years. Despite the warning, Yuta chose to remain with his group and continued to travel with them to Kalibloom. Season 2 Show/Hide Synopsis-Season 2 Arc 13: Lost As the group approached Kalibloom, Yuta realized they were being spied upon. The culprit, Riche Seiran, decided to kidnap him with the Hide of Bondage after measuring his transcendental value at 1350. However, the Hide targeted an unknown person in the group instead with a much higher transcendental value, which prompted Yuta to hand over his sword to Leez, causing the Hide to switch over to Yuta and capture him. Arc 14: Blood/Hide At her residence in Kalibloom, Riche observed Yuta's black blood and deduced he was a Chaos Half. Asha soon arrived to recover Yuta, but he managed to escape from the locked basement on his own. However, he went berserk in the process and consumed Asha's left hand, forcing her to use ''hoti visnu to save herself. Before leaving, they intimidated Riche into giving them both the Neutral Bow and the Hide of Bondage. Out on their hotel balcony, Leez expressed sadness that their party would soon become smaller since Yuta and Ran would no longer have a reason to stay with her and Asha; Yuta responded that he would remain with her as long as she wanted. ''Arc 15: The Weapon of a God During their trek to the Earth Temple, Leez attempted to jump across a wide chasm ahead of Yuta, but her bracelet turned off just before she launched herself and she began to fall. Yuta lifted her up from behind and quickly flew her across the rest of the way. He hid his wings immediately upon landing, but Leez spotted a telltale black feather floating away. At the Temple of Earth, Leez was about to ask Claude Yui for directions when Yuta glared at him and pulled Leez in another direction. Later that evening, back at their hotel, Ran and Yuta fooled around with the Neutral Bow when Yuta unexpectedly activated and fired it, destroying one of the city's pillars. During the chaos that followed and once Asha had returned to deal with the situation, Leez and Ran began arguing over the bow. Arc 16: The Border/Caution Yuta was leaving from the direction of Leez's room when he encountered Ran in the hallway, prompting Ran to call him a pervert. Ran used this situation to coerce Yuta into accompanying him to practice using the bow. Outside, as Ran continued to examine the bow, he prodded a resistant Yuta into firing it again. When Yuta relented and drew the bow, Ran confirmed that the owner's name he thought he saw the first time was Rao Leez. Asha was outside reflecting on the earlier choking incident with Leez when she heard the Neutral Bow go off with a boom, which this time appeared to destroy a large chunk of a distant hill. Yuta, with his wings extended (presumably to protect Ran from the bow's impact), checked to see if Ran was okay, and noted that the bow's attack was different from the previous one, with the whirlwind closer and smaller. When Ran asked if he did anything different this time, Yuta replied that he wasn't sure, he just fired it. An angry Asha appeared, leaving the other two wondering why she was in such a bad mood. After she repaired the hill, Asha commented on Ran's camaraderie with Yuta in spite of his fear of Halfs, seeing how normally someone who disliked Halfs would hate Sura even more; this would allow her to pass on her sponsorship of a troublemaker like Yuta to Ran. Ran called Asha out on her cold attitude towards Leez and Yuta, and Asha countered that even he would miss her once she and her attitude were gone. After Asha became upset with Leez for talking to Claude about the Neutral Bow, she composed herself and left their hotel room. Ran gave Leez a pat on the head as Yuta looked on, with a look of concern possibly for Asha. Arc 17: Reflection Late the next afternoon, Yuta listened while Asha got some things off her chest that she'd been holding in for a while. At the end of their talk, she spotted a plant wilting and realized someone must have cast a ''hoti yama spell 12 hours previously, at the time Leez had been talking with Claude Yui that morning. As Yuta searched for Leez, he suddenly sensed dangerous but weakened prey nearby, and found Leez with Gandharva. However, he fought the strong desire to eat him and ran away to avoid having Leez see his Sura form. Back at the Chaos Temple, Ran informed Asha that it would be problematic for Leez if Yuta ever reached his third stage, basically Sura puberty, because of their closeness. ''Arc 18: The Test of the Sword Feeling famished, Yuta went to the woods outside the Chaos Temple to hunt, and there met Elwin Rakan, a Half who could understand sura speech. Yuta participated in the first two stages of the Test of the Sword, but had no choice but to withdraw after the third stage was revealed to be a Divine Affinity/Transcendental Value test, which would reveal that he was an superior sura. Sagara's crew discovered the remains of three Ananta upanis, and Cloche revealed that they were eaten alive by a sura with wings and a tail. While waiting for Leez and Ran to draw the sword, Yuta met up with Claude, who was eager to talk to him. Their conversation remains unknown. Arc 19: Rift Inside the Testing Center, Yuta interrupted the fight between a now-male Sagara and Kubera, allowing Kubera to take Leez away to safety. When Yuta blocked his transcendentals, Sagara fled and realized his latest opponent was a 2nd stage Chaos sura. Soon enough, the Ananta king spotted Yuta in the crowd tailing him without attacking. Sagara moved his way into a larger crowd after deducing that his pursuer was trying to keep up appearances posing as a Half. Yuta accidentally injured a bystander during the chase, which delayed him long enough for Riagara to arrive and face him. She questioned him about the three dead upani and he admitted to eating them. In the ensuing fight, Riagara showed her strength and initially had the upper hand, mocking Yuta for underestimating her, but it turned out he was simply holding back. He suggested they both leave the Chaos Barrier and fight in sura form, and if she refused, he'd go after Sagara. Yuta suddenly noticed Elwin in the crowd and realized she understood the entire conversation; he nervously began to explain himself to her, leading Riagara to take the opportunity to abduct the little Half. In his pursuit, Yuta was confident in his speed until Maruna appeared and helped Riagara escape. At this point he realized that his brother was the Garuda sura who attacked Leez's village, and is the one she intended to kill with the Sword of Re. Yuta was faced with two options: he should either choose to join his brother and become an enemy of humans, or remain with Leez and fight his brother. The pressure of this difficult choice caused him to suddenly become painfully ill and collapse. Claude and Ran found him running a fever; back in Yuta's room, Claude explained to Ran that the pain was the result of a forked growth, indicating more than one possible developed form, which would be determined once he made his choice. Arc 20: Enmity When Leez tried to offer the bedridden Yuta a plate of raw meat, he pushed her away to the ground. When she tried to question him, the sight of her neck caused him to almost lose control. He pushed her hard a second time leaving a scratch on her face, and disappeared through the open window. Asha correctly guessed that he would go to Claude for help. He confessed to Claude that he had felt a strong impulse to bite Leez's neck. Arc 21: Frozen Tears As Gandharva's rampage began, Yuta hid in the woods outside the Earth Temple, curled up in fear and thinking everyone was going to die. Claude tried to lure him out of hiding by suggesting Leez could die; this seemed to change his fear to determination that Leez cannot die by anyone else's hand. After Agni left behind a calmed-down Gandharva, Claude asked Yuta if he could see if "our" side was winning, but Yuta was still racked with indecision over which side to join. Arc 22: The One to Stand Before Me It wasn't until Leez and Maruna's battle that Yuta finally jumped in to stop them from killing each other. As Leez recovered from her loss of vigor, Yuta reunited with his elder brother, who insisted that they should return to the sura realm together. Yuta argued that it would be better if they stayed apart because of the Power of the Name, but Maruna refused to listen to his brother's pleas. At this time, Kasak finally arrived through the Crescent Gate, realizing that he should have killed Yuta back in Mistyshore. Leez recovered and protectively jumped in front of Yuta, prompting Maruna to attempt to kill Leez (again) with his transcendental skill, which Yuta then nullified. Maruna was at first confused about the situation, then angry and disappointed with his brother for trying to protect the human trying to kill him. Determined to force Yuta back to the sura realm, he transformed into his sura form. Yuta realized that between these two people he cared for, it was Leez who was alway selflessly looking out for him, and so he finally made his choice and transformed to his third stage. Since he would be fighting Maruna, he had to transform into his new sura form as well, all the while worrying that Leez would now hate him. Strangely to Yuta, Maruna expressed doubt that he was his brother; he was, however, impressed with his strength for a sura who was still relatively young. Yuta continued to allow Maruna to attack him, and even to eat his eyes to cease his transcendental-blocking skill, in hopes that he was buying time for Leez to escape. As Maruna prepared another transcendental attack to knock out Yuta, the Sword of Re flew by his head, barely missing him. Leez was determined to stand by her friend, and her acceptance of him as a Sura astonished Yuta. Maruna attacked Yuta with his transcendental skill yet again, while Yuta lamented that Leez really should have run away for her own sake. Not only did the attack fail to disable Yuta, but his eyes regenerated quickly as well, surprising Maruna since Garuda have slow regeneration.. Maruna quickly left for other business, promising he'd be back again for his brother. Leez climbed out of Yuta's mouth, where he had been protecting her from the last attack, before he reverted to human form. On their walk back to Kalibloom, they had an awkward conversation during which he realized he's not the good guy she thinks he is, and he can't help her with her objective of killing his brother. As the sura prepared to retreat from the city, Yuta (in writing) advised Leez to meet up with Asha at the Magicians Guild, while he had business at the temple. There, he attacked several of Sagara's crew, including partially eating Pingara, and revealed that he can still nullify a transcendental of someone he can't see. He questioned Sagara about his brother's involvement with the Anantas, but before he could get answers, Kasak suddenly appeared, in a threatening pose. Yuta asked if he remembered him, as he was the one who borrowed his earrings, but Kasak's response was to attack him. He dodged and escaped in flight. Arc 23: The Good/The Line Yuta spent the next several days flying around the city to avoid Kasak, who continued to hunt him, as he waited for Leez to reappear. When she joined Parr to meet up with the search party for Teo Rakan, Yuta took the opportunity to quickly snatch her and hold her in a tight embrace, including binding her wrists with his scarf, all the while saying (in Sura speech) how much he missed her and how he'd almost gone crazy waiting for her. Trivia *Yuta is one of the 12 characters that appear in the Prologue to Season One (Chapter 0).Season 1 Chapter 0: Preview He shares a panel with Kubera Leez and may represent 'protection and love'. *He can only speak in sura speech, which he uses with other sura as well as with the Halfs Kasak and Elwin (the latter of which can understand but cannot speak it herself). To communicate with anyone else, he writes in a notebook given to him by Asha. He is apparently ambidextrous, since he has been shown writing with his left hand in some scenes, and his right in others. There was one occasion where he spoke to Kubera with insight because he didn't want to use sura speech, which Sagara would be able to hear. *In his 2nd stage sura form he appeared as an adult and resembled Garuda. *During his stay with the Garuda Clan, he hid his wings most of the time. Because they were different, Garudas other than his siblings bullied him. *He's a unique existence, because sura can only reproduce with other sura from the same clan. He is also the only known child of a god so far in the story. *Only Yuta sees Taraka as a lovely human woman, as we see her in Currygom's artwork; everyone else sees her as a monster. His real mother Kali embedded this illusion in his mind. *His sword belonged originally to Garuda, who passed it down to Maruna, who in turn gave it to Yuta. *Yuta participated in the first 2 stages of the tournament for the Sword of Re in Kalibloom. In the first he broke 47 boards, and in the second he scored 98/100, each time deliberately attaining a score just below Leez's. *Yuta has been described by fans as yandere because of his behavior towards Leez since reaching 3rd stage. * Wikipedia entry for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jatayu '''Jatayu'] (what Maruna calls Yuta) References Yuta-Español Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Sura Category:Garuda Category:Taraka Category:Rakshasa Category:Male